His Hand Of Sorrow
by Yangu Fuyu
Summary: KagInu. Kagome thinks some things through, with the help of a song she makes up her mind about everything, including the certain hanyou we all love. [Songfic, Hand of sorrow Within Temptation]


His Hand of Sorrow

Summary: Kagome thinks some things through, with the help of a song; she makes up her mind about everything, including the certain hanyou we all love.

(A/n: I know its short but its cool. It does not have any spoilers for the manga, so people who don't read it, you can read this, and I don't think theirs any spoilers anyways, Lol. This song has to be my favourite from Within Temptation's new album; The Heart of Everything. And ever since I listened to it the first time it reminded me of Inuyasha, so here is my one shot; His Hand Of Sorrow!)

Key - Italic_ – lyrics_, Normal – Everything but the song

**Song: Hand of Sorrow, by Within Temptation**

Kagome came through the well again, she was not angry at a certain hanyou, but mostly at herself. Why did she have to fall in love with someone who was already in love? She dumped her bag in her room, where it normally laid when she was here, she collapsed onto her bed. Not even sighing she rolled over to the wall. After a minute or two she sat up in a frustrated way, she got up and went over to her radio and turned it on to whatever radio station it was already tuned to. Then collapsed onto her bed, again, looking towards the wall.

_The child without a name grew up to be the hand  
To watch you, to shield you, or kill on demand  
The choice he made he could not comprehend  
He's got a grim secret they had to command_

_He's torn between his honour and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied_

She lent up on her arms and looked in the direction of the radio. It just had to make her torment harder, those lines that the lady just sang, almost reacted to Inuyasha's life. He grew up alone, no one wanted him. He watched over me, he shielded me from everything in the Feudal Era even though he couldn't shield me from himself; he did kill everything on site, kill now, and ask later, I guess… He made a choice, whether to become a youkai on the Jewel. I'm not making it for him, if he wants to then he can.

_So many dreams are broken and so much we sacrifice  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have past toward a noble land of lies  
Will all our sins be justified?_

For some reason she pictured him as a little kid running away from something. It was probably when his mother died… Kagome thought, maybe he prayed for her. But he had to leave her behind because she died… now because of that happened, he had to live life alone.

_The curse of his powers tormented his life  
Obeying the crown was a sinister crime  
His soul was tortured by love and by pain  
He surely would flee but the oath made him_ _stay_

Him when he was in his youkai form, I was scared that he'd stay that way. Kagome thought, maybe he was tortured by everything, even me… so why didn't you run away? Did you make a promise to yourself to stay here? …To look after me…? …Her…? Or did you sty because you wanted the Jewel?

_He's torn between his honour and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied  
_

Maybe he prayed of me… maybe all those times he didn't want me to come back home. Meant something more to him then just the Jewel shards… maybe I mean more to him then he wants to let on… maybe he wants me to stay there because he is there, and he can look out for me… He is scared that I will die.

_So many dreams are broken and so much we sacrifice  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have past toward a noble land of lies  
Will all our sins be justified?  
_

He wouldn't leave us behind, not if he could help it… I remember he cried… when we all nearly died… he really does care… he just tries to hide it, hoping we will see through it. He wants to be strong, but liking people enough to make yourself cry when you think they have died, doesn't make you weak, it makes you stronger. Just that little more, so you can make it through.

_Please forgive me for the sorrow  
For leaving you in fear  
For the dreams we had to silence  
That's all there'll ever be  
Still I'll be the hand that saves you  
Though you'll not see that it is me  
_

I will save him… from whatever that will try and hurt him. I can try to help, even if he says I'm getting in the way… I want to help fight… I want to help him. I want to make sure he lives.

_So many dreams are broken and so much we sacrifice  
was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind_

Kagome sat up, she glanced towards her window; he had not come. She hadn't told him she was leaving, she really didn't have a good enough reason for him to let her go back, and she didn't really want to rely on the necklace anymore. Kagome griped her bag while running out of the house, to the well. Putting her bag on her shoulders, she ran through the fields. She found him eventually, looking out to the sun that was setting, he had a frown on his face like all those times Sango told her he did when she was not around. He heard her running towards him, and so he turned around, frown completely gone

'Where have-?' he started to ask, but didn't get a chance to finish because she hugged him fiercely.

_So many years have past toward a noble land of lies  
Will all our sins be justified?_


End file.
